A Game of Shadows
by Gratia Puella
Summary: A sardonic grin crept onto his lips before he licked them. He would show Kaitou Kid tonight, who was the dominant one. It would certainly be a bit of fun. A Game of Shadows. - Rated M for safety; character death; Bad!Shin'ichi; Shounen Ai; AU; ShinKai


_**Disclaimer - Neither Detective Conan nor Kaitou Kid belong to me. All characters, et cetera p.p. belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV and TMS Entertainment.**_

**Warnings - Grammar errors everywhere (you've been warned), AU, Bad!Shin'ichi, character death, rape(?) and harassment**

**A/N - Since that's my first story, I hope you will tolerate my catastrophical english. If there's anyone out there who would sacrifice themselves and re-read this as a beta reader, I would be realy grateful~ And excuse my s*cking summary; I hate these little meanies.**

_**Edited: 11/12/13**_

* * *

_~A Game of Shadows~_

_**Kaitou Kid vs. Spade the Knight**_

_The Game of Shadows continues!_

With a broad grin on his face, he leaned back and looked at the oversized headline of the day. Under the heading emblazoned a picture of each of the two criminals. At the left the Kaitou Kid in his bright white, filigree suit. The flashing monocle and top hat included. It had something eccentric, but at the same time also let the moonlight thief appear mysterious. At the right his biggest and simultaneously only proper opponent - Spade the Knight. Wrapped in a black cloak. Head and face covered by a helmet also as black as the night, crested with golden ornaments. All in one, they weren't less unequal as day and night. Yawning, he folded the journal and put it on the table before him.

Classes again were as boring as ever and the same time totally unnecessary. The teacher talked about formulas that he understood long ago and was able to explain better, as the scrawny man in front of him. It was ridiculous that he represented an authority figure in this class. He reminded him of a scarecrow. His skin was always pale yellow, his eyes small, dark and expressionless. The wooden legs of a chair were probably built better than his arms and legs. And then, as the icing on the cake, this ridiculous horn-rimmed glasses that constantly slipped down on his hooked nose.

„Kudou Shin'ichi! If it's not asking too much, would you please come forward to solve this task.", he began while knocking on the board. „After all, you've been listening the whole time with full attention." Slowly he turned his gaze from the window and saw the scarecrow right in it's black button eyes. It was amazing that the guy was capable of something like sarcasm.

„If I could previously ask you something?" He smiled hypocritical at him. His blue eyes lit up in mischievous and danger. The teacher did not seem to notice. He just nodded carelessly.

„Why have you ever become a teacher?" An slightly smug smile ensnared his rosy lips.

„I don't know what this is for, but if you don't immediately come to the board, I will send you to the director uncompromising." Bored, he held his hand to his mouth and yawned ostentatiously.

„Don't hesitate. I'm sure when I tell him that I was sent out of class because of a simple question, he will be pleased. " While he spoke, he grabbed his notebook and brown briefcase and stood up. Perplexed, the teacher was staring at him. His classmates seemed to be surprised too. But not half as much. At least they were used to it. For an instance his eyes were lying on the table obliquely from him.

How was the girl's name now? Ran .. Mouri Ran if he remembered correctly. Inwardly, he echoed himself a fool . Of course he remembered the correct name. Dreamily she looked at him. From her large, violet-blue eyes. Her face graced a touch of blush immediately. Suzuki Sonoko was sitting next to her. Just another naive girl on his sheer endless list. Accordingly, she looked at him. But he did not mind. His gaze slid back to her deep blushing seatmate. It was just too ridiculous sweet how she so obviously adored him, but at the same time thought she could hide it. He would remember her, for the case that he would be bored again sometime.

„Kudou! Back to your place and pack up again." The right corner of his mouth slid up. For this strident voice of his, this guy would need a license, _damn it._

„I don't think so." He ostentatiously looked at the clock. The next moment a bell sounded . The last lesson was over.

„Have a nice day, _sensei_. " He smiled, his eyes flashing against his teachers and left the classroom without another word.

What a waste of time. Day after day he sat among this bunch of morons and nerds. Without his little _side job _he would pass by from the pure boredom and monotony. How was it merely bearable for others?

„Yo, Kudou!" Disinterested he looked over his shoulder and saw three students from the parallel class.

„What do you want?" He now did not have the nerve to have some silly and countless conversation with these mindless teenagers.

„Mouri has genuinely an eye on you, huh?" asked the youngster who had approached him first.

„Yes. And?" The guy caught up and ran alongside him. What was his name anyway? In fact, he didn't actually want to know it.

„Don't wanna screw her?", he asked with a grin. After all it was no secret that he towed every girl to just let them drop like a hot potato the next day. Most never got over it. But was it his fault, that he was such a good looking guy and that the girls nowadays were such naive minded people.

„Don't feel like having soft-sex and foreplay." He replied curtly back. His thoughts were already elsewhere.

„Aha.." He looked over at the blond guy.

„Are you japanese?" he wanted to know from him, unexpectedly. Actually it seemed to have surprised him. Shin'ichi couldn't imagine to be the first with this question . Then he pulled himself together. Yuki. That was the guys name. But the surname was still unknown to him; just to his chagrin.

„For half. My mother is actually french. But my parents got divorced and.." With a handwink he interrupted him as abruptly, as he has questioned the student.

„Understood. Your name's Yuki , right?" The problem with the surname gave him no peace . Especially because his interlocutor did not seem to have this problem.

„Kunomouri Yuki. How come you know my name?" He grinned at the irony of that name. Kunomouri. A black forest, but blonde hair.

„You know my. I know yours." He raised his hand in farewell and separated from the rest of the students, without saying one more word.

* * *

_**Kaitou Kid vs. Spade the Knight**_

_The Game of Shadows continues!_

With a resigned expression, he looked at the oversized headline of the day. Under the heading emblazoned a picture of each of the two criminals. At the right Spade the Knight in his trough and trough pitch black suit. Black pants, black suit shirt. An also black cloak, knee-high lace-up boots that seemed to be from the seventeenth century. And how could it be otherwise, they were kept in the same colour as the rest of his costume. Solely the golden ornaments on the helmet brought a little color to the whole appearance. Likewise, the white feathers along that same headgear. It had something eccentric, but at the same time also made Spade even more mysterious. At the left his probably greatest and only opponent - Kaitou Kid. Dressed in an innocent snow white suit. Monocle and top hat as protection of his person. All in one, they were no less unequal, as day and night. Yawning, he folded the paper and put it on the table before him.

It had just rung to the last lesson. He was just still here, since he had been assigned to the current cleanup service. Says - Class sweep, clean the blackboard, put everything in his old place, empty the trash and properly ventilate the room one last time. _Actually_. Instead, he sat in his seat next to the window, thinking. After he had sent the notice, it took 32 hours until the police had cracked his puzzles. Their luck that the announced heist was to take place only in three more days.

Of course the press got wind of the matter immediately and the next day the headline read - _Kaitou Kid strikes again! _Fat, red and so big that it almost blew the cover. Sometimes journalists were just crazy and high. Only a few hours later then came what was to come. There was another message received in the second police department what probably had brought Nakamouri almost to a heart attack. And today, a day before the announced theft, _this_. This devil again were planing to made his appearance to his own advantage by stealing his show. And nobody, not even Spade the Knight, dare to steel _his _show.

It didn't matter how interesting and varied their encounters were. Gradually it was a pain in the neck, to have this guy constantly meddling in his affairs. He merely wanted to avenge his father. But lately, the black dressed phantom was always in the way. Their last encounter had left painful memories back. Literally. Even if it had been only indirectly Spades fault. A grimace creeping up his face, he barely touched his left shoulder. Damn that Snake! Had nearly chased him a bullet through his heart. Everything just because these phantom idiot had diverted him. Fortunately, he was able to escape in time with his hang glider, but had to leave the diamond back, to his own chagrin.

„Well, Kuroba-kun? Are you plant hard about how to defeat Spade tomorrow night?" Annoyed, he saw his part-time classmate in the eye. That was what was left to ruin his day completely, before it even had started. What was the ainoko still doing here?

„Hakuba how often? I'm not Kaitou Kid! And right now I have so no desire to discuss with you. Pick another suspect." Sighing, he stood up, but was held by a hand on his injured shoulder. Kaito suppressed a painful groan. That would be his doom.

„What's gotten into you? Otherwise you always made a fun of it to tease me with my allegedly false theory." _Stupid detective_, it flashed through his head.

„I've surely a right to be annoyed too, Hakuba. And now get your hand off of me. This isn't the gentle way, an englishman would act." A stunned look from amber-colored eyes were greeting him. Why was the guy staring at him like that? Had he something on his face or what?

„Very interesting." Kaito's eyebrow wandered a remarkable piece upwards. „I never would have thought that you, Kuroba Kaito, out of all people, could be serious too." Saguru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the table behind him. „How come? Has your girlfriend slough you of?"

Kaito couldn't believe it. Could it be that precisely this cocky guy from england, who has suspected him as the Kaitou Kid from the first second, honestly inquired about his welfare - admittedly, in a strange Hakuba-like way. Then he pulled himself together and put on the usual grin. He knew it had to look like a simple act, if it was so out of the sudden, but currently that didn't matter to him. After all Hakuba already were thinking of him in the worst ways.

„Aoko? She's not my girlfriend. At least not in the way as you might imagine. In addition, she's much too loud and intrusive." He meant it not even half as seriously. But that his childhood friend could be a real pain in the ass from time to time, was an undisputed fact. Especially when she chased him trough the class with her devilish mop . Saguru doesn't seemed to buy his lie.

„Anyway, Hakuba. I've no desire to mess around with you right now, or to talk about my feelings, or whatever. I'm going now. See ya." Without something else to say, he turned around, grabbed his bag and the newspaper and went on his way back home.

* * *

A glance at the clock, then his attention was back to his outrageous gorgeous mirror image - or as he thought so. He loved to make a spanner in Kids works, every time they met. With a satisfied smile he grabbed his cloak and placed it around himself. Only thing missing now was his sword and helmet. That would sure be fun again - at least for him. His biggest thanks should probably apply to the journalists and reporters who wrote repeatedly, when and where Kid would strike. But instead he enjoyed the stupidity of the public press, whom always gave him the chance to appear the right time at the right place. And after all there were always little surprises in their nocturnal meetings.

Had the moonlight thief merely used his halfway serious cardgun as a weapon until now, the last time just like himself, he had an epee with him instead. Disguised as a white cane and a small silver dove head as a handle. Almost funny. His own was, how could it be otherwise, black. Where Kid had a pigeon, he had a simple handle of gold. He thought about what was probably hold ready for him today? He had already renounced his stun grenades and also his popular flash grenades against him for some long time. After all, there was no reason for it. In contrast to the incompetent task force members, he kept his concentration, and never let himself get confused. Likewise, he wasn't that simple to euthanize.

Chuckling, he fixed his weapon at the hip, put on his helmet and left the mansion through the back door. It was time in twenty minutes. Their showdown on the at two hundred and fifty meters high-lying viewing platform of Tōkyō Tower, where a diamond was exhibited for a short time. For whatever reason, he didn't care. It was the kaitou in white, which he was interested in. The only change besides all the constants in his life. A sardonic grin crept onto his lips before he licked them. He, Kudou Shin'ichi, would finally show the Kaitou Kid who was the more dominant one. It would certainly be a lot of fun. _A Game of Shadows, _as the press had dubbed it so aptly. Cheerful laughter rang out across the square. Filling the silence of nightfall, in a hair-raising way.

* * *

„Bocchama, are you certain that it's a good idea, to appear at Tōkyō Tower this evening?" For a second the high school student glanced over his shoulder, before he turned back to his mirror image and straightened the red tie.

„How many more times, Jii-chan. Just Kaito-kun, not _Bocchama_. That sounds ridiculous." Since his housekeeper and assistant doesn't seemed to want to say anything more, he had the compassion to give an answer. „Yes, I'm sure. Kaitou Kid has never dropped an announcement. And I will therefore not even begin."

„But this criminal.." Jii began immediately.

Sometimes he was worse than a caring mother-hen. Although his own never seemed to worry much over her son's nighttime activities. However, he did not blame her, since he'd been the one who had appeased again and again that she had no reason to do so. And someday Chikage really stopped bothering with it; or so it seemed. Instead, Kounosuke then took this part and worried himself due to Kaitos alter ego.

„He's dangerous, I know. And therefor I will not deal with him, but just get the diamond and disappear. Satisfied?" He set up his trademark monocle and turned around to face his fathers old friend and assistant.

Hesitantly the old man in front of him nodded.

„Don't worry, Jii-chan. I can take care of myself. And.."

„And the last time you narrowly escaped a fatal injury. Kaitou Kid has many opponents. And your last theft has made it very clear that most are not well disposed towards him. The Master Thief 1412 already died one time. This tragedy shouldn't be repeated, Kaito-kun." Puzzled Kaito looked at his opponent. He knew that each of the mentioned points were right, but he wanted and before that just had to avenge his father. For Tōichi himself, for his mother and the fact that they were finally able to live normally again. But until it was time, he had to put his life on risk. There was no other way. Pandora had to be found and destroyed.

„I'll take care of myself, Jii-chan. Kaitou promise." Grinning he grabbed his silk top hat and put it on.

„Neither Snake, Spider, Hakuba or Spade will be able to stop me. I will avenge Oyaji. And if it costs me my life, then it's just proof that I'm not worth it to call me the son of Kuroba Tōichi."

Affected the man could just look, as Kaito grabbed his newest weapon, and finally ran up the stairs to fly away from the roof. An uncomfortable feeling spread in him, as he looked after his protégé.

The next moment he winced as a high-pitched sound broke the silence. Tentatively, he reached for the phone.

„Here the Kuroba household." From the other end of the line he was met by a voice that he had identified after a few seconds.

„Jii-san! Keep Kuroba-kun on! He can't fly to Tōkyō Tower." Koizumi Akako.

Kounosukes jaw dropped open and his fingers clenched around the phone.

„Jii-san? Are you still there?" It took a few more seconds in wich he just stood there and could only stare in nothingness. He knew about the young witch. He knew how exactly she could lay with her predictions.

„Akako-kun, Kaito-kun left the house a few moments ago." He said breathlessly into the phone. He heard Akakos short and shrill outcry.

„You have to stop him somehow! He will get himself into great danger!" She cried again. He also knew of her feelings towards the young magician.

„I can't, I-"

„Then _I_ will do that!" Before he could say something, an well-known sound came trough the line. She'd already hung up.

* * *

General bustle prevailed in and around the nearly three hundred and thirty-four meter high tower. The entire second police division seemed to be present. Apart from that, hundreds of fans thronged the place. Followers of Kaitou Kid, or Spade, who had developed an own fandom really fast, even thought he was Kids Rival, or maybe for exact that reason? Even some police officers from the security office were present. Mainly to keep the hooligans in check, either because they tried to attack each other or wanted to storm the tower.

With rage trembling fingers Nakamouri reached for his radio and yelled into it.

„All men to their positions! Kid will be here in five minutes! We mustn't make mistakes!" In rapid speed, he ran from one checkpoint to another, before he took the elevator to reach the highest platform. Five of his best men were already around the showcase. All highly concentrated. And none of them was the Kaitou Kid, which he had often confirmed himself - proved by the pulsating cheeks of the officers. Meanwhile he kept himself in the shade. If this - in his view, miserable - thief, would handle to knock out the five task force members, he would intervene himself.

There was only one thing that gave him a headache. Strictly speaking, even two. The first problem was the counterpart of Kid who had appeared for the first time on the scene five months ago. He definitely didn't inferior with the gentleman thief in skill and intelligence. But there was a crucial factor that made him a far more dangerous criminal. His propensity for violence. Nakamouri has been going after Kid, for what felt like eternity, nevertheless, the phantom thief never got violent. Had his men once injured themselves during a coup, it was their own fault, he had to admit, even if it left a bitter aftertaste. This guy in black on the other hand seemed not to know any restraint. Even at his very first meeting with the Kaitou Kid, he had used his epee to keep the police off his neck. Two of his best men had to be taken to the nearest hospital with high blood loss.

For the next four meetings there hadn't been any better. And the last of these four, had been the icing on the cake. He didn't know how, where and why, but the bastard had used a weapon to get rid of the Master Thief. The blood on the floor, and the scarlet spots on the otherwise bright white suit were proof enough. At the memory of an injured Kid Nakamouris eyes drew so much together, that they almost met.

Then there were still the second problem. A shadowy organization that had apparently also their eyes - or rather their snipers - on Kid. And they didn't seem to act less violently than Spade the Knight. He looked at his wristwatch. Still another minute left. Quietly he began to count the countdown. From ten on he could hear the fans bawling synchronously with his whisper. At zero, there was a loud bang, smoke, light and laughter.

Shortly thereafter, some clumsy noises. As the fog had thinned, he could see the five policemen snoring on the floor. Amidst this group was Kaitou Kid. In his hand he already held the tear shaped diamond.

„Ah~ nice evening, Nakamouri-keibu. You should be careful that your men wear functional gas masks." He chuckled slightly and breathed against his prey.

„I see no fake. No tracking device. Already gettin' old, Keibu?" Although he had told Jii that he would immediately disappear, it was just a too great temptation to annoy Nakamouri.

Just that man was now running up to him as he out of sudden felt the cold barrel of a gun at his right temple. Damn, he really was getting old! Growling, he turned his head a little, but the darkness in which he stood, swallowed not just him but also the person behind him. Kid seemed to realize that something was wrong immediately.

„Lie back the jewel and raise your hands above your head, Kid! Otherwise, the good Inspector shall not live much longer." Inevitably a shiver ran down the Inspectors spine. Was his intimidate Spade, or a member of the organization? If only it were not so dark.

For the moment of a heartbeat the Moonlight Thief was like frozen next to the showcase, then he put the diamond back onto the red velvet and raised his gloved hands, trying not to provocate Jackal.

„Let Nakamori-keibu go, Snake." So not the _Knight_. A gasp escaped the Inspectors lips as his right arm was twisted painfully on his back. Inevitably he had to bend forward, if he didn't want to dislocate his shoulder, or in the worst case break it.

„No, no, you annoying thief. The good ol' Keibu stays here." The intentioned man could clearly see as Kaitou Kid angry puckered his eyebrows and glared at the mustached man.

„Shoot me a hole in the chest if you dare so, but don't pull the inspector or other innocent people in." he cried suddenly, what surprised Ginzo. The guy would rather let himself be shoot to death, instead of taking other ones in?

And suddenly, after all these years, a new suspect sprouted in him. Until now, he only held Kaitou Kid for an annoying thief, who fashioned it into a fun to lead him and the rest of the men around by the nose. But now he was here and gave way to the death, only so that he wasn't involved in the matter. Was it possible that Kid perhaps steel for a more profound reason? Was that even the same Kid as before? The gun was hold a little bit tighter against his head.

„I sent you to the afterlife before. And I'll do it again - with _all _my pleasure." Kaito desperately tried to hold up his precious pokerface.

„You never killed me! For that you're not good enough." He laughed at him fearlessly. But in fact, he was scared. No matter what he had said to Jii. He didn't wanted to die. Not without having found and destroyed Pandora. Nor did he wanted to be responsible for the death of another person. That Nakamouri Ginzo was the father of his best friend, didn't made it any easier for him.

„You're just talkin' bullshit! Kuroba Tōichi died back then in that damn fire! If he hadn't, we would have long ago noticed and rescheduled his death. So stop rambling around and throw your little weapon over here. _Pronto!_" Kaito saw that knowing look on Nakamouris face. And he so didn't liked it, how dramatically things had developed in the past few minutes. Hesitantly, he took his beloved card gun and kicked it in Snakes direction, after putting it onto the ground.

Meanwhile Nakamouris brain were working on 180. The guy behind him had said Kuroba Toichi had been murdered at some time. So so far he was the Kaitou Kid. Then the Kaitou Kid over there, was definitely a different person. The most obvious would be Kuroba Kaito. Tōichis son and Aokos childhood friend. Was it possible, that he have had the right idea back then? Had Kaitou Kid only tricked him, as he said he'd deliberately disguised as Kuroba Kaito?

„And now Kid, take off your cape. Since we don't want that little dove to simply vanishes among the clouds." He laughed rough. Kaito didn't immediately do what Snake demanded of him. He couldn't. He just couldn't, damn it! But Nakamori would die if he refused. And the man had no chance to defend himselves against the organizations member.

„Shit.." desperately he looked on his white leather shoes. Through the bulletproof glass he could see the crowd that had gathered for his coup. A terrible thought occurred to him. What if somewhere was a bomb? If Snake would ensure that all people died, simply because he didn't hear?

A shot startled him. He already suspected the worst. But Nakamouri was still standing. And apart from his pale appearance, he looked quite alive. Relieved, he sighed.

„Will it soon?" It barked at him. „That was a warning shot. The first and last." Kaito nodded before he gripped his right shoulder. He was just about to peel off his cape, as a black feather fell to the ground, just before his very eyes. And he knew what that meant. And for once, he even was happy about it. When he looked up, grinning, something flashed behind Snake.

„Drop the gun, bastard." Yes, it definitely was _him_. And also Nakamouri switched now.

„Spade the Knight."

„In fact, Keibu. I'm very sorry that I didn't show myself before." _What? _Incredulous Kaito looked into the darkness behind Snake. But he saw nothing. The guy had been here the whole time already?

„I don't get impressed of such a joke like _you _are." Hissed the snake, what lead to a bright, booming laugh. Everyone present felt a cold shiver running down their spine.

„Remarkable loud sounds of someone who has a blade at his neck. And now take the gun down before I slit your throat, asshole! In contrast to our _innocent, little _Moonlight Thief, I have no problem with killing someone."

„Oh, is that so?" Snakes eyes flashed dangerously in the darkness. „Too bad that you don't work for our organization." Nakamouri and Kid couldn't believe what was going on before their own eyes. Stunned they were both sentenced to look at the act.

„Then kill me. But not without paying for it." Then everything happened in fast forward. There came a stoically „If you wish so." from Spade, followed by a hideous, gurgling, strangling sound that were almost pitiful. But before Snake were dumping dead to the ground, a last bullet was leaving the barrel of his revolver.

A tortured scream rang out on the observation deck. Everyone present looked incredulously at the bloodied body on the glass floor. A hand found its way to the injury. Lying dangerously close at the heart. Deadly, maybe. Gasping and spitting blood the victim lay on the ground. Scarlet eyes gleamed even in the less of light as she looked at Kaito, who had bent over her in an instant.

„Akako!" He cupped her shoulders and looked at her anxiously, crying her name. Nakamouri also came closer and knelt on the other side next to her. For a second he looked at the Master Thief. The well worn pokerface was finally broken; letting through all the feelings, that never were readable in the phantoms facial expressions. He reached for his radio and yelled his command immediately

„Call an ambulance! A girl was shot up here! She's in danger!" Shortly after came the ok from the other end.

„Kaitou Kid cannot die yet." She whispered softly. Nakamouri looked again at the face of the thief. There was no doubt. This wasn't a mask to deceive him. It was real. Just like the salty tears that dripped down from his chin. Kaito hesitantly lifted his head and jumped back slightly.

„Kaito-kun, she will go through it." Startled, his eyes widened.

„I-.."

„I'm _really~ _sorry if I disturb the round, but the guy there is already gettin' cold. You should request a hearse." With flashing eyes Kaito looked up at his opponent.

„You idiot! If you hadn't waited so long, she wouldn't be in danger now!" He cried, jumping up. Reflexively, he reached for his gun, which was now buried under Snake's corpse. His next move went to the degen.

„You're the idiot, Kid. You could easily have killed him." Their blades met for the first.

„Unlike you, I'm not a callous killer!" A deafening hiss sounded, as the swords slid past each other.

„Then you have to live with the fact that others are and come in danger because of your weakness." Moving aside, he aimed at Kids waist and cut deep into the soft skin. Blind of rage and grief, he blow further on his opponent. The magician didn't notice that his suit was completely soaked with his own blood. Or, how the sounds of the ambulances siren come closer. Only when he got a dim vision due to loss of blood, he paused in his movements.

„Just give up, you lousy thief. I'm superior to you. I'm the dominant." With asterisk before his eyes Kaito realized the malicious smile under the black helmet.

„As if!" One last time he reached out to stroke.

„Opinionated." Shin'ichi aimed at Kaitos wrist. Rattling the sword fell to the ground, while Kaitou Kid grabbed his hurt wrist. His glove, and his sleeve seam stained red instantly, while he gasped due to the pain.

„Bastard.." He felt how even his last forces were leaving him.

„That's enough!" Protective the inspector appeared before Kaito. „You've had your fun, Spade."

„Ah~, Keibu-san." Nakamori couldn't even look fast enough, as he had already stuck a stun gun in his neck. Immediately he disappeared into unconsciousness.

„Now to you, Kaitou Kid." With more than a queasy feeling Kaito stared upward. Looking into the dangerous, blue eyes under the helmet that were so similar to his own, that it was almost terrifying. Where were all the police officers just when you needed them?

„You surely ask yourself why no amplification occurs. Well, the elevator is active again only in half a minute. There was no other way." Kaito eyes were filled with horror, as he finally lost consciousness. That the _Knight _jumped - with him on the arms - right out of a window into the night and flew away with a pitch black hang glider, just like his, he didn't recognized. Also not, how he was brought to the Kudou mansion, or that his wounds were supplied in great caution.

„You naive fool." Shaking his head, Shin'ichi looked at the injured hip. The cut was deeper than he actually had intended it to be.

„If you weren't so kind, your little friend wouldn't have to fight for her live now." He brought the last clip on to hold the bandage together and then pulled the blanket over the pale body. The torn and dirty suit was somewhere in the corner of the room. The top hat and the monocle he'd placed on the dresser. He himself still had on his disguise. Shaking his head, he looked up at the covered boy.

„You simpleton. Be glad that you are unconscious. Your wounds I would't care, but you have to be awake." Lascivious he smiled at his unconscious prey.

* * *

As Kaito finally woke up the first thing he found was that he apparently wasn't in prison. But he wasn't at home either. The next thing he noticed: His disguise was gone and his wounds apparently supplied. Groaning, he sat up in the big four-poster bed. Where the hell was he anyway? He remembered his heist only dizzy. First everything went smooth.. He stunned the men of the task force, teased the inspector and then.. His eyes widened in shock and realisation. Snake, Spade, _Akako!_

„Well, has the Sleeping Beauty finally awaken?"

He looked to his right. The guy who was sitting next to him, had a plain, blue turtleneck sweater including gray trousers on. His eyes were framed by a black mask, which inevitably distorted his face. His hair he'd hidden under a dark cap, so that just a few stubborn strands on that the neck looked out. But it was clear who was sitting in front of him and so blatantly looked down at him.

„What am I doing here? Where is Akako?" His voice sounded terrible; even in his ears.

„Your little friend is doing well. I called the Central Hospital in Beika and said I was a friend of her. Whoever was on the phone, told me bluntly, the five-hour operation would have been worth it. Her heart was very narrowly missed, but she's still alive." He shrugged carelessly and leaned back in the wing chair.

„Does that mean I've slept more than five hours!?" Shin'ichi nodded as realisation snapped on Kaito. „..You killed Snake." Again Kudou nodded and crossed his arms in front of his torso.

„I know. And before you ask: No, I don't regret it at all. And I guess that's what you prefer either, instead of that the inspector and you were gone together." Kaito chewed on his lower lip. After all he was probably right.

„I guess you've patched me. Thank you for this, but.. I'll better be going now." He was just about to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, as the other boy was suddenly lying half on top of him and pressed him with his shoulders against the pillows. A strangled sound escaped Kaito's throat. If for the pain itself, or because of the sole fact, wasn't clear to him either.

„Oi.. What's this?" The smile of his counterpart didn't pleasured him at all.

„Do you think, I nursed you and was sitting next to you five long hours, to let you go just like this?" It pleased him not at all, while Shin'ichi enjoyed his superiority to the fullest. He had no longer a desire for the quickies with girls who planned too much and then shed tears for a never-existent relationship. For too long, his body screamed after the Moonlight Thief.

„I'd hoped." Kaito finally squeezed out. Normally, he probably could be quite well against him, but that wasn't a normal case. He was hurt, shocked, confused and - damn it - weakend. In short, he had no chance to escape of the ravens claws. It was clear, no matter what was to follow, he would have to get through. The young man above him was definitely not _normal_. And he didn't wanted to end like Snake with a slit throat, dead on the ground.

„Then you've made false hopes, _my dear_~" Kudou leaned a little down so that his face took Kaito's entire field of view. Incidentally he grabbed for something out of the dress drawer, that the magician couldn't see. Then he heard a disturbing, well-known rattle.

„Wait a minute! You.. What's that?" Panicking he squirmed and tried to get rid of the other. He had changed his mind. He would fight back, no matter what state he was in at the moment.

„Stop that, you pervert! Take your hands off of me! Ah.. St-" The rest of his protest was suddenly choked as soft, but at the same time dry lips crashed on his own. A heartbeat later he felt the cold steel of handcuffs on both of his wrists. He was literally trapped. And that was even more evident when his abductor, desisted from him and smiled superior. A slate look to the top showed Kaito, that he was chained to the bed frame.

„I'll be right back, don't run away." Laughing, Shin'ichi went through an oak door into an adjoining room and waved to him as if it were pure normality. Kuroba could only assume that it was negotiated to a bathroom. He felt like shit - really. Besides the fact, that he was chained to the bed of a stranger who might just have one plan with him. Snake was dead but he still would bring him nothing but tons of problems. Nakamouri knew his true identity. _He was busted! _Maybe just this instant a dozen police officers rushed into his house just to stand against a surprised Jii, who definitely wasn't one Kuroba Kaito. And Akako could have died! Because of him.. It was a miracle that she had survived at all. And it definitely made him ease - even if just a little. The sound of a closing door, yanked him out of his lethargy.

„S-seriously?" While still dressed with a mask over his blue eyes, but only with a black robe, the other stood before him. Only now he realized that he himself wasn't really wear much either. Light blue boxers and a yellow shirt that both couldn't be his.

„Seriously." Licking his lips Shin'ichi was now coming closer to the bed until he bent over Kaito.

„You know what? The last houres were excruciating long for me." Kaito swallowed to moisten his apparently parched throat.

„And..?" He finally ventured to ask.

„And my desire for you hasn't necessarily dropped."

„Eh.. _Wait_. I.. We're both men. The.. You can't do that." He rattled at his chains, which of course didn't lead to anything , except a painful stitch in his right wrist. He hissed painfully.

„We'll see what I can and what not." Scared Kaito gasped, when he was bitten in the earlobe.

„Did you know that the human ear is one of the erogenous points on the body?" Again he nibbled while Kaito tried to suppress more noises, but failed completely, as he felt a tongue licking not just over his ear, but even slightly dip in it.

„Yes.. I know." He heard a brief chuckle before the bites went on to his neck. It wasn't bad he had to admit, but he didn't wanted it.

„Stop that! What? Oii.." The guy was a psychopath! His hand pressed through the thin fabric and firmly against his half hardend member. And as if that weren't enough, he also brought his nails into the game.

„I have no problem to hurt you, Kid." As if to to emphasize his words, he promptly bit him in the neck. The molested boy felt something wet trickling down his collarbone. Probably blood.

„Ow.. Ah!" Kaito couldn't help but moan. How could he, when the guy started to fumble around in his underwear.

„Time to get rid of this!" Growling impatiently Shin'ichi, tore the shirt from his body, then the shorts from his hips.

„Your shirt.." Came as the only objection by Kaito.

„I've enough clothes." For the second time, Shin'ichi pressed his lips onto Kaitos. But this time he didn't let go so quickly. He bit the lower lip, licked it and finally managed to penetrate with his tongue. Kaito tasted apple, as their tongues touched the first time. He briefly glanced through a gap in his eyelids and at Spade. The robe had long since been relaxed, and now hung only half over his shoulders.

When he suddenly felt a hand on his length, he gasped into the kiss and nearly choked.

„Like it, mh?" Shin'ichi looked satisfied at the red face and the glassy indigo eyes, filled with pure, untamed lust. With a deft hand grip he undid the belt of his only garment, and threw it in a corner of the room.

„I hope you're not a wimp." Again Kaito felt discomfort rising within him. What was that supposed to mean? Without repine long Shin'ichi slid down his body and took his high standing cock between his rosy lips.

„That could hurt." He grinned briefly before he began to mistreat Kaitos best piece. He sucked it, licked the full length and bit hard. And all this not really squeamish. Kaito couldn't help it but to throw back and forth himself moaning in pain and pleasure. That the wound at his hip bled again, neither he, nor Shin'ichi did notice.

Instead, he enjoyed the state of ecstasy in which the other had put him inevitably. He felt like he was coming closer to the redeeming orgasm. Shin'ichi could only smile pleased about the whole thing. That went better than expected. When he realized how Kaito was about to approached his climax, he left off after a last strong, moan leading bite.

„What.." Confused, and with bright red cheeks Kaito looked down.

„I wanna have my fun too." Kuroba knew exactly what that meant, but so clouded as his mind was at the moment, it didn't bother him in any way, that he was about to lose his innocence to another, yet also strange boy.

„Sure~ why not~" He chuckled softly. Shin'ichi could only pull up an eyebrow. Just the next second he had conveyed his flat hand in Kaito's face.

„Barou, you're all off your sense." Kaito shook his head to clear his mind. What was he doing here? He was almost raped and he absolute didn't do anything against it!

„Let me go immediately, bastard!" Shin'ichi easily grinned about the behavior of the other. Then he grabbed the nearby tube. Not to make it easier for Kid, but himself.

„Oi, what's this? You can't.." Shin'ichi shook his head and pulled Kids legs apart violently in order to be able to lie in between.

„We've been through this already, _honey_. I _can _and I _will_." In Kaito's indigo eyes the bare horror was written, which excited Kudou the more.

„No.." He breathed the word only. „No. ..Leave me alone! _Leave me alone!_"

He started to kick with his feet, but shrugged the next moment together in torment . Only now both noticed the bleeding injury.

„We patch it up later." Kaito could only see how Spade quickly brought himself into position and cupped his thighs, so he couldn't defend himself anymore.

„I hope you'll like it." Grinning and without any preparation, he penetrated with his whole length. Kaito winced noticeably, as instantly a pain worse than anything shot up his spine and drove him hot, salty tears into the eyes. The shot out of Jackals revolver had been a breath of wind against this. A stroke of a feather to the bare skin.

„Itai.." He closed his eyelids together. The pain in his groin was unbearable. His hands tightened on the chains of the handcuffs as he whimpered softly.

„_What..?_" Confused Shin'ichi looked at the other high school students. His face was contorted in pain, he had lost all color of his face and the tears ran down in streams under closed eyelids. He immediately stopped in his harsh movements. He didn't understand the situation. With the bunch of girls, his actions and methods had never been a problem. But now _Kaitou Kid _was lying under him and wept, where others were moaning in pleasure and calling his name until they were hoarse. And the fact that he didn't understand it, made him angry as well as confused and put him off his stride. Carefully, he leaned forward and kissed Kaito immediately beneath his eyes.

„Hey, Kaitou.." Slowly he opened his eyes, and the pure pain in his them aroused a hitherto unknown feeling in Shin'ichi - guilt.

„Does that hurt you?" He was surprised how worried he might sound. He suddenly felt to himself like a total stranger.

„Yes, you idiot.. I 'm not one of those girls whose body is created for uninhibited sex! I'm a boy!" he cried to him as a completely unexpected answer.

Shin'ichi was speechless. For the first time since he was able to think back.

„I.." He didn't know what to say. „I will be more careful. Okay?" He didn't understand himself. But actually Kaito nodded his head slowly.

„But.." Shin'ichi attentively looked into those indigo blue eyes. He noticed only right now that they both had almost the same deep blue tone. With irregular, sapphire-colored speckles. Coincidence? In fact, he only now noticed that they almost were as alike as twins. Only their hair style was slightly different. Kaitou Kid looked like his uncombed six o'clock version.

„I'm sorry." Surprised Kaito looked up. Actually, he wanted Spade to took off the mask. But the sudden apology, took him completely off track. Mainly because it seemed to be sincere. And it looked as if he meant his behavior in general.

„Will you take off the mask? Me you've already unmasked after all." For a moment Shin'ichi thought about it, then he pulled the mask from his face and smiled slightly. Not the cynical and sarcastic smirk that he usually brought to the show. It was an honest, unfortunate smile, that he never thought to be able to show anyone.

„Kid.. I'm.. It's.." He felt so stupid stuttering like this. Just as he leaned in a little to remove the handcuffs and Kaito gasped, he again remembered in what position they actually still were.

„Kuso! One second. I just remove the handcuffs." Said and done. Relieved to finally be free, Kaito suddenly grinned to the latter and pulled him down to his face. The fact that he felt another stab in the abdomen, he didn't care this time. The face of his enemy, that resembled so much his own, was simply stunning. In his own way. The beautiful eyes, high cheekbones, his rosy lips, which showed itself in an honest smile for the first time. He just had to kiss them.

This time he was the one who begged for entrance with his tongue and soon it was granted. Both were panting and moaning into the others moist cave. That Shin'ichi began moving back and forth, both didn't noticed in their intoxication.

„Kid!" Groaning Shin'ichi thrusted in the tight hole. That Kaito also was groaning under him with red cheeks, pressed himself against him and his legs that were wrapped around his waist, made Kudou almost mad. That was no comparison to the plethora of girls he had previously in his bed. His hand around Kids throbbing member pumping incessantly, until they both came to the long-awaited climax. Panting and gasping for air Shin'ichi was lying on the others chest. Felt Kaitos fast heartbeat and also his hot breath in his hair.

„This was just.." He slowly pulled himself out, ignoring the white substance streaming out after him and still lay half on top of his partner.

„That was just awesome." Surprised, he looked at Kaito's face, sweat pouring, with red cheeks and bright eyes lying under him. A contented smile on both their lips.

„What's your name?" He wanted to know completely unexpected by his almost kidnapper. Kaito turned his head slightly to one side to look at him.

„Kudou Shin'ichi."

„Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you."

They smiled at each other yearning. Then the game began again.

* * *

„Yo, Kudou!" Shin'ichi looked up from the newspaper and saw a few bright blue eyes, behind blond streaks.

„Yo, Kunomouri." He greeted back.

„Did you hear that? Thanks to Spade a whole organization of killers was blown up." Shin'ichi grinned to himself.

„Yes, it's quite come to my attention. But Kaitou Kid also have contributed to it." Surprised he was stared at.

„Of that nowhere was written!"

„Insider information." Chuckling, he leaned back. The next moment his phone rang in his pocket. A broad smile appeared on his face as he read the name of the caller.

„Moshi, moshi." He felt the eyes of all interested students present on himself. Because usually, only desperate ex-girlfriends called him. And that ones he mostly disregarded.

„Hey, Shin-chan." Came a happy voice from from the other end. Until recently it was only his mother who was allowed to call him that.

„Say, would you have time next saturday?" He raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring the whispers that were already prevailing. Normally Kaito just came to him, or he suddenly stood in front of his door. Why would he ask now? Suddenly something clicked and he grinned broadly. Fortunately Nakamouri had kept shut in regard to Kaito second identity. Under the condition that no more people were going to get injured or attacked and that they both from time to time would have to help the police. Incompetent, idiots.

„Sure thing. What's the goal?" Yuki, who was still standing in front of him, tried to transmit him with gestures that he wanted to know what was going on.

„An Emerald from India. It's of so much value, to announce it alone would be a sin." Kaito laughed lightly.

„And where?" he asked. The stupid faces of his classmates didn't made it easier to prevent a fit of laughter.

„In the newly opened museum. Are you going to be there, my prince of heart?" He could imagine the wide grin of his boyfriend figuratively.

„It's called Spade the Knight, you moron. And yes, I am."

„All right, Shin'ichi. See you then."

„Scoundrel." He grinned and closed his phone shut. Yuki promptly fell into the house with the door.

„Have you recently find a new girlfriend, or from whom came the loud _Shin-chan _on the other end?" Shoulder shrugging and still grinning, Shin'ichi leaned back.

„Something like that, Kunomouri. Something like that." _Only better_, he added silently.


End file.
